<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm the reason you're gone by LaGreyOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197392">I'm the reason you're gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGreyOwl/pseuds/LaGreyOwl'>LaGreyOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adorable Omega Percy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Kisses, Lost Love, M/M, Memories, Multi, Pack Feels, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGreyOwl/pseuds/LaGreyOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories flood him. Why did he give him the dagger? He could've found another way! Then he wouldn't be gone. .</p><p>Was it selfish to need him? To cut him down then wish for him? Luke.. No, it was stupid to think about. Luke was gone and he was the reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adorable Omega Percy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm the reason you're gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He screwed his eyes shut, pressing his head more into the pillow to muffle his sobs. It was the middle of the day, and he knew that his pack would be worried but he couldn't bring himself to get up for lunch. So there he was, curled up on his bed in the Poseidon cabin.</p><p>Then a knock sounded. He bit his lip and clenched his blue blanket in a fist. The door swung open. "Percy?" Then he heard a gasp. "Percy!" Annabeth, his fellow omega rushed over to him. He couldn't see her but he could imagine the frown painted on her face. He felt the bed dip slightly under her weight. A hand brushed through his hair. He should've enjoyed the comfort but it just made him feel worse. Why were they being nice to him when he had killed Luke? Clamping his lips together he tried hard to be silent. "Oh, Perce, are you sick?" He tried to respond but it came out more like a whimper so he just shook his head. "Tired," he rasped.</p><p>He could feel her stare at the back of his head. She rubbed the back of his neck, just where his hair stopped growing. His comfort spot. He mewled. "Do you want anyone to stay with you?" Yes, Luke. "No, I'm fine. I'll come out soon." Out of guilt he had never tried to find an alpha, so he didn't have anyone to take care of him in states like these.<em> Ha</em>, he thought. <em>I can make it through a war against a primordial and survive hell yet I'm crying over a boy who died three years ago. </em>He felt Annabeth wrap her arms around him for a brief omega hug- omega hugs were the best -press a kiss on his temple before she retreated and exited the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing as he struggled to get up, he tried to clear his thoughts. Once he deemed himself presentable, he exited the cabin and may his way to the dining pavilion. There, he found his pack huddled at the Poseidon table. Chiron had luckily allowed packs to stay close to each other. His pack consisted of Annabeth, her girlfriends Piper McLean and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo, his boyfriends, Will Solace and Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque who was Nico's sister, her boyfriends, Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, his brother Connor and his girlfriend Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue and her boyfriend Chris Rodriquez. Thalia Grace, his cousin, Malcolm, Annabeth's brother and his mom and Paul were also part of his pack.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he neared the table, all eyes were on him. Malcolm's eyebrows furrowed. "You smell quite bitter. Is something the matter?" </p><p>Percy squared his shoulders as his pack agreed. "No, I'm fine," he assured, wincing when his voice came out strained.</p><p>Piper frowned. "Perce, if you feel bad, you can tell us."</p><p> </p><p>He restrained himself from bursting into tears again. Jason seemed to notice, and being practically Percy's brother and an alpha, he stood and quickly went to Percy. He sat him down in between himself and Will.</p><p>★</p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Percy Jackson - <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Annabeth Chase- <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Piper McLean - <em>Beta</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Jason Grace- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Frank Zhang- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Hazel Levesque- <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Leo Valdez- <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Nico di Angelo- <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Will Solace- <em>Beta</em></strong></li>

<li>
<strong>Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- </strong><em><strong>Alpha</strong></em>
</li>

<li><strong>Thalia Grace- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Travis Stoll- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Connor Stoll- <em>Beta</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Katie Gardner- <em>Omega</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Clarisse- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Chris Rodriguez- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Malcolm Pace- <em>Alpha</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Sally Jackson- <em>Beta</em></strong></li>

<li><strong>Paul Blofis- <em>Beta</em></strong></li>
</ul><p>★</p><p> </p><p>Will wrapped him in a hug and began running his hand up and down his back. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Percy whispered, slightly embarrassed with all of his pack's attention directed at him. He moved his hands to cover his face as his eyes began to burn. He ignored Will's exasperated squeak at Percy curling into himself even more.</p><p> </p><p>Percy held back a whimper. He should never had tried to hide his emotions from his pack. They were always able to worm into his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He barely shifted a finger, just to peek at the other occupants of the Dining Pavilion when he heard collective muttering. </p><p>"<em>What's wrong with him?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I've never seen him like this. He's always cheery."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look at his posture. It screams 'I need a hug.'"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did he really look that horrible? He breathed out, removed his hands and squared his shoulders. He was the twice savior of Olympus, survivor of Tartarus, Son of Poseidon. <em>And just a lonely Omega.</em></p><p> </p><p>He pasted a smile on his face and let his gaze skim through the worried faces. Then he made a mistake.</p><p>He met Nico's eyes. Those terrible, brown eyes, like the dirt that covered bodies and bones of the dead. Eyes that had seen unimaginable things. Yet eyes that held understanding and comfort. Nico understood.</p><p> </p><p>Nico didn't make any indication that he knew. Besides a quiet yet sharp intake of breath and the twitch of his upper lip. </p><p> </p><p> It was obvious. Nico remembered- when he would look into the mirror and see 'despair' and 'hopeless' painted across his face. That's how Percy looked. Broken sea green eyes, messy hair, slumped shoulders. Percy Jackson was in love with someone he shouldn't be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>